


Viva Las Vegas.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Viva Las Vegas.

Reid hard barely slept for a week.  
Sometimes his head felt as though it were too full…too many thoughts and fears swirling round…he wished there was a way he could tip out his thoughts and throw away the ones that were not needed any more.  
Of course like anything you throw out. It would become the one thing you need soon afterwards.

This last case had been extremely unpleasant, visceral, and Reid had crime scene photos on a loop in his mind.  
The questioning of the subject had been equally disturbing and Reid had left the room feeling as though he had been paddling through raw sewage.  
He sighed. Perhaps this was not the job for him…perhaps he should take the route often offered to him, go back to academia, lecture, inspire students.

He shook his head, he was good at his job, and it was very worthwhile, saving people, removing dangerous people from the streets.

It wasn’t only the job that was keeping him awake.

Three days ago he had a call from Dr. Norman, who looked after his mother.  
The first day it had only been a courtesy call, she had had a bad night, was restless and aggressive, by the third day, the doc was asking if it was possible for Reid to come.   
See if he could calm her down. They didn’t want to knock her out completely.

Reid had asked for permission and he was heading off to Vegas.

It was half-way through the flight before Reid let the other problem surface.  
His relationship with Hotch, or rather his non-relationship, because, even after three years, despite the spark Spencer had felt between them, nothing had happened.  
Reid wondered if it had all been in his head.  
Perhaps he had imagined it all, perhaps he had enjoyed being in love with Hotch.  
Keeping others at a distance, turning down invitations, waiting for that one invite that was never going to happen.  
Perhaps he thought of Hotch as a father figure…no, no…the way he thought about Hotch was not at all fatherly.

Perhaps he should take a chance, say the words, then if Hotch turned him down at least he would know.  
Of course if he failed he would have to get a transfer to a different team.  
He began rehearsing in his head.  
“Hi Hotch, I think you should know that I want…no can’t say that…Aaron, ever since I came to work for you, I’ve had these feelings and well I think it’s time that we…no no no…I’ve been in love with you for…how heavy is that….Do you want me erm or not?”  
Each scenario seemed sillier than the last.  
He began to smile then a soft laugh bubbled up through him causing the woman in the adjoining seat to give him a glare.  
This made him laugh all the more.  
His amusement carried him off the plane and the hot desert sun warmed him through…home…

His mother was shouting, storming at the nurse who was trying to calm her, then when she saw Spencer the fight went out of her.  
She sagged and they managed to get her into bed.  
Reid sat with her talking, reading to her for hours, Dr Norman came in to thank him for coming.  
He checked her over and agreed she seemed better now Reid was here.   
She soon felt well enough to eat dinner and Reid ate with her, afterwards she was alert enough to bring out her scrapbooks and photo albums, they spent a pleasant evening and Spencer dozed on a chair by her bed. She only woke restlessly a couple of times and he soothed her by taking her hand and murmuring quiet words.

Strangely when he awoke he felt more rested than he had all week.   
They ate breakfast and talked some more, walking in the gardens, feeling the sunshine warming their bodies and the sunlight brightening their thoughts.

Reid was given his own room that second night and slept long and peacefully.  
His shirt was laundered and his breakfast delivered and he wondered what it would be like to live in a place such as this, away from the horrors of the world.

Shouting in the corridor chased the thoughts away. People brought their horrors with them.

His mother was brighter this morning, she wanted to attend her painting class so Reid arranged to meet her for lunch and went to walk off some energy.  
He didn’t get far, a small TV at the nurse’s station caught his eye.  
A news flash on the bottom of the screen, the details woke some memory in him and after collecting his thoughts he rang Garcia.

The information she gave him clarified what he had been thinking and he rang Hotch, who wasn’t answering…he rang Rossi…

When he explained Dave was enthusiastic. “I think you’re right kid, no I’m certain you are. I’ll get everyone onto it. How you doin kid? How’s your Mom? Come home soon, we miss you.”

“Better, better I think, I’ll try tomorrow. I rang Hotch but he’s not answering.”

“He asked for today off, I don’t know why, he didn’t explain. Thanks for the info kid, we’ll get right on it.” He rang off.

Reid realising the time, hurried off to meet his mother. He smiled as he walked, even when he wasn’t at work he was doing work, there was no way he could give up this career of his. He was good at it. He was needed.

His mother was sitting waiting for him chatting to a dark haired man who was making her laugh.

“Hotch!”

“Spencer there you are, your friend Aaron has been keeping me company. He’s very nice, I like him, why didn’t you tell me about him?”

“He’s not my…friend mom, he’s my boss, special Agent Hotchner, and I have told you…”

“Yes, yes, Spencer, next you’ll be telling me all boss’ fly across the country to see if their employees are Ok. Don’t fib to your Mother. Now take Aaron outside he looks as if he needs some sun. Washington is not healthy, look how pale he is.” She waved them off.

Reid’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times but then he led Hotch out of the room and out into the garden.  
They walked in silence, neither of them wanting to be the first to talk.  
They found a seat a long distance from the buildings, looking out onto the desert.

Hotch sat and took Spencer’s hand in his. He began to talk. 

Reid could hear him but there was a buzzing in his head…Hotch had never touched him before…all he could feel, all he could concentrate on, was the feeling of his hand between both of Hotch’s.   
He could feel the long elegant fingers, the callous from his gun, the slight bump on his little finger from when he broke it and it hadn’t healed straight. Warmth sizzled up his arm.

“Reid are you listening to me?” the voice he used to get everyone’s attention.

Spencer grinned, “So even in our personal life you intend to boss me around?”

“Sorry, but you didn’t seem to be listening…personal life? You could hear me?”

“You wished you had spoken out before. You have been worried about me this past couple of weeks.  
You don’t know if it’s the work, that’s making me unhappy…or something more personal.  
You’ve been wanting to tell me how you feel but kept putting it off because you think I’m too young to know my own mind.  
You think I’ve run away to hide from my problems.”

Hotch stroked Reid’s hand then his face.  
“Yes that was more or less what I said, you missed out the feelings.”

“My mom was sick, the doctor called me, but I think I used that as an excuse to get away.  
That last case was very upsetting, I was thinking perhaps I wasn’t cut out for this kind of work.   
Then today I saw a news story and realised I had some information that would help. I rang Rossi.  
Then there’s you, I’ve had feelings, for a long time, we didn’t seem to be getting anywhere and two weeks ago I saw you with a young man.  
He dropped you off and you gave him a hug.” Reid eyes dropped from Hotch’s face.

“You were jealous?”

“Mm, yes, never had the feeling before, didn’t like it.”

“My nephew, my nephew Peter, that’s who was in the car. If I’d known you had seen us I would have introduced you.”

Aaron lifted his chin then looking deep into his eyes kissed him, it was meant to be gentle, tender but heat surged through them and it turned into so much more.  
Hotch explored Spencer’s mouth sucking on his tongue and his full bottom lip, making Reid moan with delight.

Aaron tore his mouth away, wanting nothing more than to take Reid, right here, right now.

A sigh of “please.” Came from Reid.

Aaron sat up, gripping Reid’s hands. “Yes, I want you too, but not here, somewhere private.”  
He looked around with the air of a man expecting a room and a bed to appear out of fresh air.  
He shook his head. He had never felt so passionate, had not thought his feelings were so strong, he pulled Reid closer, kissing, claiming him. 

They pulled apart, Hotch stood, holding Spencer’s hand.

“If your Mom is feeling better, do you think you could come home with me tomorrow, I’ll book into a hotel for tonight.”

“Mom yes, I’ll go talk to her, come with me? I think I should tell her…What should I tell her?”

“That we’ve decided we like each other and would like to start dating.” They grinned at each other.

“Dating really?”

“Well you can hardly say we want to go somewhere and rip each others clothes off.”

“My mother is very perceptive she’ll probably notice that.”

They spent the afternoon together sitting with Diana, she brought out all her albums of Spencer when he was small and delighted in telling Aaron all about Reid’s childhood.   
They stayed for dinner then afterwards as Hotch was preparing to leave to find a hotel, Reid spoke up.

“Thank you for today, it’s been enjoyable spending time with my mom and you, together.”

He walked Hotch to the door and Hotch pulled him close for a goodbye kiss.

Fireworks went off in Reid’s brain. “Can I come with you? To the hotel? I’ll come back in the morning to say goodbye.”

They drove Downtown and booked into a hotel.   
Conscious of the cameras everywhere Hotch waited till they were in their room before taking Spencer in his arms. 

They kissed hotly, passionately, Aaron stripped off Spencer’s clothes and pushed him back onto the bed.  
Reid moaned loudly, “Oh yes, oh fuck…hurry.”

Aaron tugged off his own clothes and joined him. “Are you sure you don’t want to go on a date first because I don’t want to take advantage.”

“Ah come on, we’ve been flirting…waiting for the right time, for three damn years. For once can we just be reckless?”

Hotch laughed and began to make love to Reid, every thought he’d had over the past three years, everything he’d wanted to do with Spencer.  
He began slowly, gently but Reid had waited and wanted, filled with longing for so long he didn’t want gentle, he didn’t want slow, he pushed and pushed, teasing Hotch into taking him hard and fast the first time. Slower and deeper the second and by the third time Hotch was so in tune with Reid’s body, Spencer had almost passed out when Hotch finally gave him release.

They lay satiated, wrapped in each others arms, dozing.

“We should shower, and maybe go for food, I have the idea I’ll need to keep my strength up.” Hotch grinned.

The streets were filled with people enjoying their evening. Heading to a casino, to a show or to dinner.  
Tour buses filled with trippers swung off the Strip into Downtown.  
They found a small restaurant that was not too full and ate a pleasant dinner.  
They talked and laughed and afterwards walked to watch the fountains at the Bellagio.

Aaron put his arm round Spencer’s shoulder and kissed him.  
“I wish I hadn’t waited so long to tell you how I feel, but tonight has been perfect. Let’s go back?” 

Entering the hotel the chapel door burst open and a large noisy wedding party burst into the foyer.

The bride laughingly tossed her bouquet straight in Reid’s hands.

His look of surprise deepened with Aaron’s teasing words.

“Are you tempted?”

He didn’t have time to reply as the happy bride danced over to retrieve her flowers.

In the lift Spencer looked searchingly at his lover. “Not a very Agent Hotchner thing to say?”

“Not sure I want to be Agent Hotchner in our private life. You make me feel young and exciting, and a little crazy.”

Spencer grinned. “Well how about we get back to our exciting and crazy honeymoon and leave the wedding for another day.”


End file.
